Spirit of the night
by No Fate 1990
Summary: J.D. and Elliot celebrate Halloween with their kids. Later on, they have a daughter named Savannah. Reviews are welcome.
1. night

Date: 10-31-2018

Special Event: Halloween

Time of day: Night time

Place: Random houses in the Neighborhood

Action: Dressed up, the Dorian Family jump from house to house asking for candy

Mickey (7, he dances and boasts): I love Candy

Justice(9): Mommy, Mickey has more candy than me

Elliot(43): so What?

Justice(whining): I want some of Mickey's candy

Elliot(amused): Girlie, I don't think Mickey will want you to have his candy

Justice(pouting): Mommy, why not?

Elliot: Well, Mickey needs his own candy to eat

Justice: Mommy, he is going to get cavities

Elliot(frowning): thats not a very nice thing to say about your brother

Justice(choked up): Mommy, I'm sorry

Elliot(embracing Justice): Just, I forgive you

Parker(8, he gives Justice some of his candy): Just, you can have some of my candy

Justice(smiling): Well thanks, big brother

Parker: No Problem, sis, I don't like seeing you angry

Harper (6): Parker, where is my candy?

Parker: Harper, I am keeping the rest of my candy

Harper(yelling): Parker, we are brothers so we are suppose to stick together

Parker(laughing): I am sorry

J.D.(45, he pulls Elliot close to his body): Come over here, girlie

Elliot(amused): Honey, why are you holding me?

J.D: I want to keep your body warm because you are cold

Elliot(laughing): Well thanks, hubby

Scene 2: The Dorian's' house-Halloween party

(The door bell rings and Elliot who is dressed up as a fairy answers the door)

Carla(smiling): Hello, Elliot, happy Halloween

Elliot(smiling): who are you suppose to be for Halloween?

Carla(laughing): I am suppose to be Cleopatra

Elliot: Wow, thats so cool. I am suppose to be a fairy

(Elliot leads Carla into the den where everybody is watching the movie called 300. Everybody yells in unison This is Sparta three times for absolutely no apparent spends her time with Elliot in the kitchen cooking more food)

Elliot: I apologize if my family is a little bit crazy

Carla(laughing): its cool with me

Elliot: Are you sure?

Carla: Yes, Sarah, I am sure

Elliot(with a smirk): Thats good to know

Carla:I thank you for inviting me to the party

Elliot(with a smirk): No Problem

Carla: Tonight has really been one of the best nights of my life because I get to spend time with my best friend which is you

Elliot: Well, Kaci, you make me to feel special and loved

Carla(laughing): This is Sparta

Elliot(laughing): Yeah, this is Sparta

Scenario: Later on that night-after the kids are asleep

Place:JD and Elliot's room

Action: Naked, they are making love in the bed.

Elliot(having orgasms): AHA...AHA..AHA

JD (kissing Elliot): I love you

Elliot(still having orgasms): AHA..AHA..AHA

JD (removing a strand of hair away from Elliot's face): You are a goddess. You are my princess.

Elliot (smiling): You are my prince charming

JD: You are so kind to me and thats why I love you

Elliot(kissing JD): I love you too

(JD kisses Elliot goodnight and then he falls asleep in her arms)


	2. Instant Relief

Date: 11-5-2018

Action: Feeling unwell, Elliot has decided to take the day off from work. Nauseous, she crawls out of bed in the present time. She runs to the bathroom where she

vomits into the toilet once again. She gets out a newly brought pregnancy test from underneath the sink cabinet. Anxious, Elliot urinates on the stick and waits for the

test results. The test results come out to be positive and Elliot cries tears of joy because she is indeed pregnant. The baby may be unplanned, but she loves him or her

anyway. Since JD is working and the children are away at school, she keeps the pregnancy a secret until they return home.

Scenario: Later on the day-after the kids have done their homework

Place: The Den

Action: The Dorian Family are watching television together

Elliot (presents her family with new shirts): These shirts are for you

JD(putting on his shirt): Thanks. My shirts reads I am going to a dad.

Elliot (laughing): I know

Parker, Mickey and Harper (putting on their shirts): We are going to be big brothers

Elliot (laughing): Definitely

Justice (putting on her shirt): I am going to be a big sister

Elliot (ecstatic, she yells): I am pregnant

JD (Joyful, he hugs and kisses Elliot): I love you

Elliot (crying tears of joy): I love you too

(Excited, the children are affectionate their mother)

Date: 6-27-2019-Eight Months Later

Place: The Hospital-OBGYN's Office

Situation: Ultrasound Test

Obgyn: Elliot, you are getting bigger and bigger with each new prenatal visit

Elliot (admiring her baby bump): I know, it is really such a beautiful sight to behold

Obgyn(measuring Elliot's stomach): How many months are you now?

Elliot (touching her stomach): I am eight months pregnant

Obgyn: Congratulations, you are almost there to the finish line

Elliot(smiling): Thanks

JD (touching Elliot's stomach): I can't wait for that special time of the month meaning the birth

Elliot: Whatever you do, please don't vomit or faint when I am giving birth

JD: I will be fully alert when the baby comes

Elliot: You came onto me so strong back then that I found it hard to resist you. Sometimes I find it hard to believe that I am now forty four and pregnant.

Obgyn(showing Elliot and JD a sonogram of the baby): Here is your beautiful baby girl, isn't she so lovely?

Elliot(looking at the sonogram): She's so beautiful..

JD (looking at the sonogram): Wow, Kitty is a very big girl

Elliot: I am happy that the baby is a girl. I have always wanted to have a playmate for Justice.

JD: I am very happy for you, but I feel sorry for me. I had expected for the baby to be a boy.

Obgyn: The placenta is still intact and the baby is growing properly in the womb.

Elliot: Thats good

JD: Definitely

Elliot(looking at the baby's head): The baby's head is as large as JD's head. I wonder how on earth will I ever push that huge thing out of me.

Obgyn: You will be strong enough to push the baby out of you, trust me

Elliot: How can you be so sure?

Obgyn: It is a little thing called inner strength

Elliot(doubtful): I'll doubt it

Obgyn(placing a fetal heartbeat monitor on Elliot's stomach): Now let us listen to the baby's heartbeat

Elliot(listening to the baby's heartbeat): The sound of the baby's heartbeat is music to my ears

JD (amazed): Its such a miracle

Obgyn(removing the fetal heartbeat monitor off of Elliot's stomach): Thats it for today, folks

(Hand in hand, a happy JD and Elliot leave the doctor's office. They discuss names for the baby during the long drive back home. They agree to call the baby Savannah Zoey Dorian)


	3. Glitter in the air

Date: 7-8-2019

Point of View: Elliot

Special Event: Savannah's birth

5:30 am-The sound of popping champagne bottles awake me. OH, how do I miss drinking champagne. I look down and realize my gown is soaking wet. I had mistaken the sound of popping champagne bottles for my water breaking. A "bloody show" soon follow afterwards. The bloody show refers to the release of a blood-tinged mucous plug from my cervix. The blood is caused by tiny blood vessels rupturing as my cervix begins to thin and dilate. Painful, contractions make it hard for me to move. My loud intense sobs interrupt JD's peaceful sleep. He acknowledges that Savannah is on her way. We grab our suitcases and and immediately head for the hospital.

6:00 am-Hospital room-I am in labor-dilated 1 centimeter

7:00 am-Dilated 2 centimeters

8:00 am-Dilated 3 centimeters-Epidural-Sleep

9:00 am-Dilated 4 centimeters-In pain

10:00 am-Dilated 5 centimeters-still in pain

11: 00 am-Dilated 6 centimeters-pain

12:00 pm-Dilated 7 centimeters

1:00 pm-Dilated 8 centimeters

2:00 pm- Dilated 9 centimeters

3:00 pm-Dilated 10 centimeters-The time to push

3:30 pm-Savannah Zoey Dorian is born weighing 6 pounds 9 ounces.

3:35 pm-afterbirth-complication-I am hemorrhaging. The doctor orders for Savannah and me to stay in the hospital for more observation.

Date: 7-25-2019  
>Special Occasion: Savannah and I were discharged from the hospital today. JD drove us back home where our family threw us a homecoming party.<p>

Date: 10-29-2019  
>Emotion: Postpartum Depression-My kids are driving me crazy. Besides the children, I am dealing with money and weight issues. Whenever will things get better for me?<p>

Date: 10-31-2019  
>Special Occasion: Halloween-Emotion-pure happiness<p> 


	4. Happiness

Date: 7-22-2032

13 year old Savannah's p.o.v

I love the computer

Night and day, I surf the internet for information

Time flies by really fast

Everyone is close and yet so very far away

Run, destiny, run

Now and then, I talk to my penpals and Facebook friends

Exodus

The time to breakaway from all technology is imminent


	5. The kingdom of Love

Date: 8-15-2032

19 year old Harper's p.o.v

Pink silhouettes

Invincible dancing angels

Nameless Breast Cancer survivors

Kingdom of love

I am at your mercy

The spirit of joy

Tender loving care

You stare right through my soul

Electroshock

A supernatural wake up call

Resuscitation

Continuously, babies are born and weddings happen all around us


	6. World of Solitude

Date: 8-21-2032

Twenty year old Mickey's p.o.v

Pleasurable passion

Loveable artwork

Ultimate sacrifice

My choice to let you go

Baptism of the soul

A renewed hope

The constant need to stay alive and survive through storms

Happiness can be found on the highway of life

Everyday gives me a chance to start all over again

A most profound quietness

Lavation

My time in the bathtub

Solitary downpour, a spiritual purge, a musical symphony


	7. Infinite random acts of kindness

Date: 9-13-2032

Twenty one year old Parker's p.o.v

Ethereal glow

Afterbirth

Radioactive chain reaction

This life of mine, this little light of mine

Hello again, how may I help you?

Everything that I do matters to you

A smile and a hug from you serves as a source of encouragement for me

Redirect my footsteps, Lord

Time's unforgotten souvenirs

Infinite random acts of kindness

Magical fairytale like moments bring a smile to my face

Excitement pulls on my heartstrings


	8. Lovable Priceless Treasures

Date: 10-3-2032

22 year old Justice's p.o.v

Simple priceless treasure

I embrace the outside world

Movies transport me to another different dimension

Please don't bring me back down to earth

Love finds me at the altar of God

Educated, I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me

A trip to the store puts more cash in my pocket and more food in the refrigerator

Steady drumbeat is this thing by which I acknowledge to be my heartbeat

Unafraid, I visit both the dentist and doctor

Run off into the sunset, hope

Everpresent, mother nature blesses me with flowers and fury friends


	9. Invocation

Date: 10-31-2032

56 year old Elliot's p.o.v

Swimming elsewhere

The sweetest escape

A moment to breakaway from everything

Running heartbeat

Unstoppable mobile feet

Nevertheless able-bodied

ON the move once again

Watch your back at all times

Late afternoon delight, goodluck and Godspeed


	10. Genesis

Date: 11-18-2032

58 year old JD's p.o.v

Dressed for success

Excuses are tossed aside

A time to study is right now instead of later on

Life's lessons serve as your compass

Exhale, inhale and enjoy the ride

Academic scholar

Ready or not, here comes another test

No matter what, you are a genius


	11. Heart of Hope

Date: 12-20-2032

Savannah's p.o.v

Evolving paradise

New unknown surroundings

Just give me a chance to start all over again

Ongoing scenario

You breakthrough into me

One small victory

Unity

Redeemable joy

It has been nice knowing you

Rivers of compassion

Indescribable special connection

Stand by me and I won't let you fall

Acquaintance

Futuristic potential companion of mine

Erase the lies that you have been told

Enlightenment transforms your frown into smile

Lift me up and I will offer you peace as a gift


	12. Traveling Heavenly Light

Date: 12-25-2032

Elliot's p.o.v

Traveling heavenly light

A life in God's hands

Newborn soul

Gigantic heart of gold

Easy to hold bundle of joy

Little burning candle

I admire you for your strength and courage

Good Samaritan

History's prodigy

Tangible body of Christ


	13. One unexpected surprise

Date: 7-24-2035

Scene:Den-family meeting

Parker: I am in the middle of something really important. I don't understand why we decided to have a family meeting right now.

Mickey: We have a real serious problem on our hands, its an emergency

Elliot: Please explain

Harper (holding up a pregnancy test box): I found this box in the trashcan while I was using the bathroom. Someone here among us might be pregnant.

JD (to Elliot): Is it possible for you to be pregnant?

Elliot (laughing): No way

JD (with a sigh of relief): Thank God

Harper (yelling at Justice): What the hell were you thinking to have sex before marriage?

Justice: I am not pregnant. Thats the truth.

JD (turning to Savannah): OH, look at how it all falls on your shoulders

Savannah (sobbing, she confesses): I am pregnant

JD (angry, he confronts Savannah): Missy, you are sixteen and pregnant. You have a lot of explaining to do. You have let me down. I expected more out of you.

Date: 12-13-2035-six months later

Scene: The nursery

Savannah (walking into the nursery): The nursery looks very beautiful

Elliot (putting baby clothes in the closet): I am happy that you like the decorations

Savannah (choked up): I thank you for supporting my baby and me

Elliot (smiling): No problem, you deserve it

Savannah (crying): Nobody loves me since I am now sixteen and pregnant. I am a terrible disgrace upon our family. I am carrying the weight of the world upon my shoulders and I feel like dying.

Elliot (touching Kitty's stomach): OH MY GOD, I can feel the baby move within you

Savannah (hungry, she leaves the nursery): The baby and I need to eat asap

Scene: The Kitchen

Savaanah (fixing herself a salad, she talks to herself): I love you my baby girl, Spirit

Justice (fixing a salad): I also love eating salads

Savannah (sitting down at the table to eat her salad): The doctor says eating salad or any kind of vegetable is good for the baby's health.

Justice (joining Kitty at the table): Sometimes I wonder if it is possible for me to become pregnant. John and I have been trying to have a baby. What does it feel like for you to be pregnant?

Savannah: An alien has taken control over my body

Harper (grumpy, he walks into the kitchen): Well, isn't it dumb and dumber

Savannah (offended, she yells): Why are you calling me dumb?

Harper: You were dumb enough to allow yourself to get knocked up six moths ago. You are not old or mature enough to be a mother.

Savannah (yelling): Please shut up

JD (referring to Savaanah): Young lady, please watch your language

Savannah (whining): It is so unfair; you are taking Harp's side

JD: I am not taking anyone's side. I am looking out for your best interest at heart.

Savannah (getting out of her chair to take a knife out of a drawer): I don't want to be here anymore meaning on planet earth. I give up and surrender even if it means putting up a white flag in order for you to be happy.

JD (kissing Kitty's forehead): I love you

Savannah (pointing the knife at her stomach): OH GOD, please forgive me

Justice (taking the knife out of Kitty's hands): Please don't kill your baby. It is not worth the time.

Elliot (catching Kitty before she collapses): You look as if you are in pain. How may I help you out?

Savannah (struggling through a contraction, she feels a gush of water travel down her legs): OH GOD, my water just broke and I am having a contraction.

Elliot (escorting Savannah out of the kitchen): Come on, let us go to the hospital

(After a nightlong labor, Savannah finally gives birth to her daughter named Spirit at the hospital. Sympathetic, everyone's hearts are open for once)


End file.
